Soul Meets Body
by xPrettygirl23x
Summary: Lucas starts to think about things and realizes that things aren't what he thought they were.Three part story. BrookeLucasPeyton Triangle
1. Tiny Vessels

**Soul Meets Body**

**AN: This is going to be a three part story. Each chapter is named after a Death Cab for Cutie Song. Set after It Gets Worst at Night. I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Chapter One: Tiny Vessels**

_This is the moment that you know  
That you told her that you loved her but you don't.  
You touch her skin and then you think  
That she is beautiful but she don't mean a thing to me.  
Yeah, she is beautiful but she don't mean a thing to me._

Lucas stared at the door where Mouth, Skills, and Brooke had just walked in. All of their faces had been shocked but Brooke stood out the most in Lucas' mind because she had not only looked shocked but also hurt and angry and most of all crushed. But why would she be upset. She and Lucas were over. They had been over for some time now. In fact it was her who encouraged Lucas to go to Peyton.

"Wow, that was…embarrassing," Peyton said after Mouth, Skills, and Brooke left.

"Yeah," Lucas replied looking over at her but still couldn't get the devastation on Brooke's face out of his mind. "It was embarrassing."

"I love you." Peyton says looking in his eyes.

_I spent two weeks in Silverlake  
The California sun cascading down my face  
There was a girl with light brown streaks  
And she was beautiful but she didn't mean a thing to me.  
Yeah she was beautiful but she didn't mean a thing to me._

"You're beautiful," Lucas replies because for some reason he doesn't want to say I love you back. But by the way Peyton was looking at him he knew he had to say more. "And I love you too."

She smiles as she hears this, giving him a kiss. But as he accepts the kiss he starts to compare. He knows he shouldn't but he can't seep to stop.

_Wanted to believe in all the words that I was speaking  
As we moved together in the dark  
And all the friends that I was telling  
And all the playful misspellings  
And every bite i gave you left a mark_

While Peyton had short curly hair, Brooke had long wavy sometimes straight hair. Peyton was broody and into drawing and music. Brooke was cheery and into fashion and cheerleading. Peyton always needed someone to save her. Brooke always saved herself. Or maybe she saved herself because no one else did. He loved both girls and told all his friends this but when they asked who he was in love with he always had to reassure them. When he was with Brooke he would say her name with no doubt in his mind. But now that he was dating Peyton he had to convince his friends that he was in love with her.

_Tiny vessels oozed into your neck  
And formed the bruises  
That you said you didn't want to fade  
But they did and so did I that day_

He remembered back when Peyton was dating Nathan and how bad he wanted her. The first time he started dating Brooke him and Peyton snuck around behind her back. He thought he did it because he loved Peyton but now he realized it was because he was finally allowed to have her. The second time he dated Brooke he knew that he loved her and only her. Then the school shooting happened and Peyton kissed him which confused him and Keith died and he and Brooke drifted apart. Then Peyton revealed her feelings for him and he went for it thinking Brooke didn't love him and that he loved Peyton.

_All I see are dark grey clouds  
In the distance moving closer with every hour  
So when you ask "was something wrong?"  
That I think "you're damn right there is but we can't talk about it now.  
No, we can't talk about it now."_

"Is something wrong?" Peyton asked him breaking him out of though.

"Your damn right there is something wrong," Lucas thinks to himself but answers, "no."

"Okay, good." She says as she smiles.

Lucas gives her a weak smile in return.

_So one last touch and then you'll go  
And we'll pretend that it meant something so much more  
But it was vile, and it was cheap  
And you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me  
Yeah you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me_

Peyton leans over and gives Lucas another kiss before turning over to go to sleep and muttering an "I love you." But Lucas doesn't reply because that was when he realized, yes Peyton was beautiful but she didn't mean a thing to him because he was still in love with Brooke.

_Yeah you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me_

**AN: So please review and tell me what you think. Chapter two will be called Someday you will be loved.**


	2. Someday you will be Loved

**Soul Meets Body**

**Chapter 2: Someday you will be Loved**

**AN: I do not own One Tree Hill or Death Cab for Cutie. Thank-you for the reviews. To anyone that is reading this I hope you like it.**

_I once knew a girl  
In the years of my youth  
With eyes like the summer  
All beauty and truth  
In the morning I fled  
Left a note and it read  
Someday you will be loved_.

Lucas was up all night. Thinking about how to deal with what he had discovered just hours earlier. Did he break up with Peyton and try to get bag together with Brooke? Or did he go on pretending he loved Peyton? No, he couldn't do that. He would not do that. He would not stay with Peyton and lead her on anymore than he already had. If he did he would have just been hurting her more in the end. _That doesn't really matter, Lucas. 'Cause in the end it all hurts just the same. _Brooke's voice was in the back of his head. He knew he would be hurting Peyton but if he didn't call it quits with her, he would also be hurting himself.

_I cannot pretend that I felt any regret  
Cause each broken heart will eventually mend  
As the blood runs red down the needle and thread  
Someday you will be loved_

"Hey," he heard a groggy voice come from beside him.

"Hey," he said as he turned to face Peyton. "We need to talk."

"Okay. This doesn't sound like it's going to be a good conversation."

"It's not. Peyton, I was up all night thinking and… and I am so sorry but I can do this anymore," he says gesturing between them. "I thought I was in love with you but I realized that we are better off just friends…"

"Yeah, I get where you are going with this," a teary eyed Peyton says cutting him off.

"Peyton…"

"No, I get it. You're still in love with Brooke. You always will be and I was stupid for thinking I could replace her…"

_You'll be loved you'll be loved  
Like you never have known  
The memories of me  
Will seem more like bad dreams  
Just a series of blurs  
Like I never occurred  
Someday you will be loved_

A sob escapes from her lips as she continues, "I was stupid to think that maybe if you spent more time with me you would get over her and fall in love with me. But I was just being stupid. It is always going to be her."

"You'll find someone Peyton."

"Yeah, I guess. You know it's funny; I used to think that it was me and you and that Brooke kept coming between us but now I realize it was me coming between you guys. And I am sorry for that."

_  
You may feel alone when you're falling asleep  
And every time tears roll down your cheeks  
But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet  
Someday you will be loved_

"Peyton, you are a great person and you will find that somebody, it's just not me. And the person you find will be so lucky to have you. You're beautiful, fun, talented and have great taste in music."

Peyton laughs through her tears, "I am all those things aren't I?"

"Yeah, and if it helps I thought we were going to end up together too."

"Yeah well things don't always go as expected; I mean who would've thought…" Peyton says as she drifts into thought.

_You'll be loved you'll be loved  
Like you never have known  
The memories of me  
Will seem more like bad dreams  
Just a series of blurs  
Like I never occurred  
Someday you will be loved_

"Who would've thought what?"

"Who would have thought this is how our lives would turn out. Haley and Nathan married at sixteen, separated at seventeen, back together at seventeen, married again at seventeen expecting a baby no less. And me finding out I am adopted and my birth mom dying and psycho Derek. Oh and lets not forget about the love triangle from hell, that is now finally coming to an end," Peyton says as she can feel the tears starting to well in her eyes again.

"Yeah, who would've thought?"

_You'll be loved you'll be loved  
Like you never have known  
The memories of me  
Will seem more like bad dreams  
Just a series of blurs  
Like I never occurred  
Someday you will be loved_

"Peyton," Lucas says after a little bit of silence. "I just want you to know I do love you, just not in the way I love Brooke."

"I know, and that's because you are in love with Brooke."

"I am so sorry for everything that has happened these past two years with me coming between Brooke and your friendship…multiple times."

"It's ok Lucas. Brooke and I will rebuild our friendship and in time I will get over you."

"And someday you will be loved in the way you deserve."

"Yeah I will. Now go get your girl," Peyton says as she points toward the door.

Lucas starts to walk out the door before turning around and asking, "Do you think she'll take me back?"

"Yeah, I do." She then watches him leave and breaks down sobbing. _Who wouldn't take you back_, she thinks.

_Someday you will be loved_

**AN: So please, please, please review and tell me what you think because otherwise I think you don't like it. :[**


	3. Different Names for the Same Thing

**Soul Meets Body**

**AN: I am so very sorry I haven't got around to updating. First school started then I just got so busy. Anyway here is the last chapter. I don't own One Tree Hill or Death Cab for Cutie. **

**Chapter 3: Different Names for the Same Thing**

_Alone on a train aimless in wonder  
An outdated map crumbled in my pocket_

Lucas walks out of the room, surprised things went so well. Peyton and he were officially over. For good. He was going to get Brooke back. He had to, he didn't know what he would do without her.

_But I didn't care where I was going  
'Cause they're all different names for the same place_

Where could she be though? She wasn't out by the car packing up like everyone else. She wasn't in her room. He couldn't find her anywhere. It wasn't until he heard Chris Keller's crackling laugh that he found her.

She was walking out of Chris' trailer. They were talking to each other, too softly for Lucas to make out clearly. Though every once and a while he would see them share a laugh.

Had they spent the night together? Lucas guessed probably. They were both wearing what they had been last night.

Had anything happened between them? Lucas didn't know. And to be honest, he wouldn't blame her if something did. She had walked in on him and Peyton. But it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

_The coast disappeared when the sea drowned the sun  
And I knew no words to share with anyone_

He then see's Chris turn and whisper something in Brooke's ear, causing her to turn around and look straight at Lucas. She gives a goodbye to Chris and walks over to Lucas.

"Brooke," Lucas whispers, afraid of what might have happened with Chris and Brooke.

"Don't worry Lucas, nothing happened," Brooke feels the need to reassure him. Why? She doesn't know. It's not like they're dating or anything. "We stayed up all night talking."

And Lucas believes her. He can tell she's telling the truth.

_The boundaries of language I quietly cursed  
And all the different names for the same thing_

"I need to talk to you Brooke?"

"Okay…" There is something in his voice that tells Brooke this is going to be something important. Very important.

"I know we've had our ups and downs. We've been together, then not, and then friends, and back together and I made some stupid idiotic choices. One of them is being not trying harder to get you back. I should have tried harder. Not let you go. Not let you convince me to go to Peyton, because my feelings for you never changed. I still love you. And I know you must love me too. And…and I'm so sorry for all the pain I put you through, but I promise we can make this work, as long as we have each other. That should be enough. So please Brooke, please tell me you love me too…" Lucas looks at her as her face goes from confusion to shock then to looking around. He supposes she's wondering what happened to Peyton.

"I broke up with her. If that's who you were looking for, Peyton and I are over. She knows I love you and told me to go for it. I don't know why I ever thought she could compare to yo-"

Lucas is suddenly cut off by Brooke's lips on his own.

_There are different names for the same things_

"I love you too," she whispers as she pulls away.

Lucas brings her into a hug as he whispers into her hair, "I'm never going to leave you again. I love you so much."

_There are different names for the same things..._

**THE END.**

**AN: So that's it. The end. Please review and tell me what you think. :**


End file.
